Dead Frontier Wiki
Welcome one and all to the Dead Frontier Wiki! The wiki about Dead Frontier that Please note that this wiki is fan made, and as a result, the information may not always be factually and or up-to-date. If you find that something is wrong or needs to get updated, please edit the page in question and add a short summary of what you changed. If a page you want to edit is protected, please contact our staff members and tell them what you want to update. Dead Frontier is a free, web-based MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) created by Neil Yates of Jagged Blade Software. Dead Frontier has over 31,000 registered members, and gains several hundred members every day! Please check out the clan page for a listing of all clans, alliances and pacts. See the Night One, Two and Three sections for impressions and info on the DF Demos. Please follow the rules of the wiki while visiting. If you are uploading a picture, please observe the Picture Upload rules. Below are some important links you should check out: Note: The wiki community started a map update project, for which we can use any help we can get. If you have some time to explore the city and want to help, please check out these two links: Map Update Project Page - Let's work on this! | width="33%" align="left" valign="top" | * Classes * Stats * Death * Monsters * Shop * Clans * Barricades * Outpost Attack * Lag * Glitches * Neil Yates's work * Glossary & Abbreviations | width="33%" align="left" valign="top" |Items * Weapons * Ammunition * Armor * Medication * Food * Item Scrapping * Special Gear | width="34%" align="left" valign="top" |Locations * Nastya's Holdout * Inner City * Map * District Map | width="33%" align="left" valign="top" | * About this Wiki * Wiki Rules * Wiki Picture Rules * Templates * General Templates * * How to Upload Images * * * Forum | width="33%" align="left" valign="top" | ; External links * Toolbar * Mall | width="34%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Administration * Deletions * Speedy Deletions ;April 17, 2009 Today, many mysterious items such as Tattered Pages, Torn Diary and Old Notebooks are being looted in the locales. It mostly contains the stories of survivors which may be the backstory of Dead Frontier. Also in the city selection "Average" was changed to "Average Population" ;April (day unknown), 2009 AdminPwn has redesigned the links above the Outpost. *Removed Inventory, Messages and Profile Links *Added a Merchandise Page in which you can buy Dead Frontier merchandise *Renamed the Shop to Credit Shop and also updated some info in the Help File. ;April 5, 2009 Today the web-page has been updated. What is interesting however, is that it has an option to select your city. Fairview is the only one, but it has "Average" next to it. Also, being killed no longer effects your nourishment level. ;April 1, 2009 There has been an update to revive status. Instead of the player becoming "Fine" for nourishment and "Injured" for health upon death, they now revive to hungry and serious. ;March 31, 2009 There has been a new addition to the Outpost. The Mission HQ has been added, and many members are anticipating the release of missions, which are hoped to be released soon. However, all who click it come up with a... ... ... Rick Roll video. Click at your own discretion. ;March 15, 2009 Dead Frontier went under maintenance, and was soon after re-opened up to the public. A new update has been implemented: *New Inventory System *Two New Outpost Area's *Private Trading *A New Marketplace Along with that, new item pictures have been implemented for ammo, food, and medical supplies. More information can be seen here: http://s1deadfrontier.net/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=268184.0 ;March 12, 2009 Another OA defeat. However, a small update has been implemented. Players may no longer delete their own accounts. This update comes as a consequence of people hacking accounts and then deleting them, and the real owners having no way of proving what items the account had. Admin also comments that the full release WILL be in 2009, but does not specify when. ;March 3, 2009 Well today's OA was a defeat, this brings our tally total to 3 defeats and 1 victory in the last 4 OAs, it is speculated that this could be due to the influx of new players or Admin increasing the OAs difficulty as it has appeared to him we have been having the easy way out, or it could be a combination of both factors. ;March 2, 2009 Todays defense resulted in a "Marginal Victory", better than the situation in the previous 2 days. Lets hope we can keep this up. ;March 1, 2009 We had a crushing defeat today, the outpost was left unguarded and turned to a waste land, i don't know how we can recover. ;Febuary 23, 2009 The game is back online, but we did not seem to have been reimbursed for the Outpost Attack, for what little we did to it. The whole thing lasted for around 12 hours and has been explained by Ximpulse as " a mySQL crash followed by Adminpwn doing maintenance / bug fixes while it was down. " ;Febuary 22, 2009 The outpost attack was interrupted by an error. It may be Admin adding in the 'Stack' update we've been waiting for, or it could be the server's way of saying "Too many people". http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/5950/errorc.jpg ;::::UPDATE:::: It seems as though the problem stated above may take longer to fix then originally thought, meanwhile, players would be advised to check back for any updates.This might be a HUGE update,or something else we were not told.Its almost a day, but this error is not yet fixed.We think that this update will take one day or more day's, so just patience guy's, it'll be soon over. In the meantime, its also advisable to turn your attention to other games on the internet while waiting for this problem to be resolved. ;Febuary 9, 2009 Today, the ammo stacks have been updated, and as a result shotgun shell stacks now hold 400 rounds, pistol cartridge stacks now hold 800 rounds, and rifle cartridge stacks now hold 600 rounds. AdminPwn has also been updating the inventory, and he plans on implementing a stacking feature.(Although,it is not known if items will be stackable, or if ammo will be able to be stacked manually.) Info about the ammo stack update, and AdminPwn's work in progress screen shot of the soon to be implemented inventory can be found here: http://s1deadfrontier.net/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=242747.0 ;Febuary 1, 2009 On the first day of the new month, we got a marginal victory on the OA. On another note, with the barricades comes building names, so a local survivor has decided to map out all of the building names in Fairview. More info and the already partially completed version can be viewed here: http://s1deadfrontier.net/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=236800.0 ;January 28, 2009 Today da_gamer AKA killer found a mysterious box of "tools" in his POP (Player OutPost). It looks real and can be viewed here http://i433.photobucket.com/albums/qq53/da_gamer111/GamerFindsTools.jpg ;January 26, 2009 Today barricading was unleashed please check this topic made by AdminPwn to see how to make one, also do not make multiple topics about this. Also, there are two pieces of bad news concerning the OA's. People have been worried about the OA's lately, as while we are still winning, recently there was one or more OA's that lasted two and a half hours, compared to the usual one hour. Also, halfway through it there were many sprinting reds apparently. As for the 2nd part, today's OA ended with a regular victory, ending the approximate 26 day total win streak. http://s1deadfrontier.net/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=231896.0 ;January 17, 2009 Ironically enough, this has become such a trend that from now on the results of OA's will no longer be posted here unless it turns out anything other than "Winning Greatly", until further notice. ;January 15, 2009 Every day it starts at Losing Badly and ends in Winning Easily. Today was no exeption. Yes, I am speaking of the Outpost Attacks ;January 12, 2009 Today's Outpost Attack was a complete victory once again, just like yesterdays. ;January 10, 2009 Once again, a well known and active member of DF, named Sarah Covenant, stated in the forums everybody has 24 hours to mark up the prices of their food, ammunition and medication before she buys it with the one million dollars she has alone and the collected money of her friends. And once again, you may read the original post here: http://s1deadfrontier.net/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=222242.0 On a seperate note, todays Outpost Attack was a complete victory! Ever since the new year just about every OA has been a (complete?) victory. Great job everybody! ;January 9, 2009 Today, Gregg Stevens, one of the most elite and active members of DF, proclaimed in the general discussion board, that everybody has 4 hours to buy guns, before he and the most wealthy people in DF (with a combined sum of one point six million dollars in hand) buy out the entire gun market. This is most likely a result of the DF economy staying still (just like the real one!). You can read more in the post: http://s1deadfrontier.net/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=221727.0 ;January 8, 2009 Today, mysterious items like claw hammers, wooden planks and nails were looted throughout inner city. Their pictures have been implemented and this had led to some people speculating that the plan of barricades could be expected soon as possible. It is also thought that a survivor would need at least on of each tools to be able to build barricades should they be implemented. ;January 7, 2009 Today's OA went from Losing badly to Winning Easily. Nice job! ;January 4, 2009 Today's OA was a Total Victory, the fourth consective victory overall since dead frontier ushered into the New Year of 2009. Keep up the good work guys. ;December 30, 2008 There were sightings by some players claiming to have seen no more than 1 zombie wondering into the "Safe Zone" (aka. First Screen). Investigation have shown that such a thing is indeed possible.This might have been caused by the update which zombies appear already in the room. This screenshot was taken by Xcalibers, while he was in the safe zone, ;December 26, 2008 Today Ximpulse posted a thread telling everyone about a new update, detail are in this thread. http://s1deadfrontier.net/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=214836.0. Also today's outpost attack was a total victory , congratulations everyone. ;December 19, 2008 AdminPwn posted in the Announcement section that unfortunately the full release of Dead Frontier will not occur prior to Christmas. He stated that he hopes to have "some cool new features" done by then but that missions will not happen until sometime in 2009. Reassurance was given that the game will eventually be completed. ;December (date unknown), 2008 A small zombiefied Santa Clause with several reindeer in a sleigh is now flying through Fairview's dark skies. He is visible in the top right of the Dead frontier browser. ;December (date unknown), 2008 Late at night, AdminPwn joined the chat room and described to the few available people that it is possible to fix the helicopter and how to do it. Sergeant Thompson has found one part, the Damper. The Circuit Board has also been found by Gregg Stevens as well as a Rotor Jin Doshinao. There is a picture by Gregg Stevens of the Circuit board and he even made a post about the heli possible other parts that we may find soon. Check the Helicopter page for details. On the currently active Mission Thread members of DF have posted that there are probably a total of ten helicopter pieces. ;November 28th, 2008 Admin removed the unlimited GAU from the game, stating that they caused too much destruction, and if they became too common place, they would eventually ruin the game. Everyone who previously had one before this update still keeps theirs. ;October 28th, 2008 ' It now takes only five seconds to retreat from a game. Unfortunately, this update didn't help too much, as we lost tonights Outpost Attack. ;'October 14th, 2008 ' Today, a mini music player appeared at everyone's pages, with 4 integrated tracks for several situations in the world of Dead Frontier. You will not lose experience that you earn if you enter the outpost. To quote Pwn, " It means you only lose 1/3 of the exp you got since last leaving the outpost." The attack was a total victory! Good job everyone! The Outpost Attack took place at 5:00pm east time. Take a look to the Outpost in the eve of Victory! ;'October 13th, 2008 ' Almost but not quite safe, Today we failed again to keep our home a safe place in the outpost defense. We really need prepared people on the roof to help this from happening. And despite the brave fight given by few on the main gate, we were defeated. Additionally, AdminPwn notified the community of a change in the death EXP loss penalty. First you lost 1/3 of your experience points for your current level, now the player suggestions to change it to a loss of 1/3 of the experience gained in the current run were accepted and implemented. ;'October 12th, 2008 ' The game is going through some update, and it is unknown at this time what it may be. Previous objectives were proper buildings and missions. A number of people also called for a reduction in the Outpost Attacks difficulty. The wiki banned it's first member, sunnyd171, for erasing the 'Download' page and adding unappropriated content. The details of the case are not suitable and need to stop being released. :''Maintenance is over Today's outpost defense ended with another defeat. The infected made their way into the city through the same path they always use: the Main Gate and, of course; the Rooftop. It looks like they already know our weak point, and actions must be taken. Now. ;'October 11th, 2008 ' Many new weapons were added, and several weapons had their stat requirements changed. If you possess one of the new weapons, or an altered weapon, please upload a picture of it. Be aware that the wiki will be scrambling to catch up with the changes as soon as possible, and we need your help. Please post found changes here. The Outpost defense for today wasn't as successful as it could have been. The Junk yard was defended for than well but the Roof and the front gates were left wide open. This is becoming a trend, lets try to keep this from happening a third time. ;'October 10th, 2008 ' The most recent outpost defense was a heavy failure, as most people forgot about the main gate while defending the junk yard. Those few who bravely tried to hold the gate were badly overrun and additionally, we still have insufficient riflemen and grenadiers for the roof. Don't forget, the more zeds our marksmen pick off, the less can sneak in or even show up at the gate, so everyone who has a good rifle, defend the roof! An archive of old news items can be found at News Archives. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the '''About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Dead Frontier Night One * Dead Frontier Night Two * Dead Frontier Night Three Featured Articles will go here, any new major items, or stories are good for this spot. Will you survive? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse